Close your eyes
by Lizz Asakura
Summary: Ha perdido la inocencia por amarlo, se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma... pero ahora la inseguridad ha causado estragos. ¿Podrá perdonar y volver a su lado? ¿Es posible que ese muchacho frío como el hielo lo ame en verdad? YAOI Kai- Takao


****

Holis!! Vuelvo al ataque. Es que hoy fue el cumple de mi querida sis Tsuki y mínimo que tenía que hacerle un regalo ^^UUU y de tan apurada que estaba, pues no pude hacer nada mejor que esto.

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, ayuda, todo mientras no sean virus ¬¬XXXX créanme que si me mandan de eso los perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para torturarlos y matarlos con mis propias manos. 

Aquí les va. Es un Kai- Takao bastante soso... supongo que es un intento frustrado de angst y si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien vayan a reclamarle a mi profe histérica de Biología que me dejó estresada e incapaz de escribir algo decente. 

Esto es yaoi.

Nada de Beyblade es mío... ya quisiera yo.

Les dejó el fic.

Cierra tus ojos y abre los sentidos a la noche

Piensa en amarme a cada instante

Sueña conmigo y bésame en tus sueños

Piensa en mí mientras nace la luna

Que yo quiero olvidar el tormento de no tenerte

Cierra tus ojos y trata de creer que puedes amar

****

Close your eyes

Abrazados, observaron en profundo y respetuoso silencio el hálito dorado del ocaso, la sinfonía monocromática de la tarde que los acompañaba en una caricia inconclusa aquel crepúsculo. Ambos cuerpos se aferraban entre sí, buscándose y deseándose, anhelando cercanía y redención, algo de calor para otorgarles a almas tímidas y soñadoras. 

Tyson observó el perfil de Kai dibujado en la habitación, la nariz suavemente perfecta, los ojos de color carmín perdidos en la nada, los labios inexpresivos en esos momentos suspirando. Podía sentir bajo la palma de sus manos el tacto tibio y conocido de la piel anhelada, la cadencia de los músculos muchas veces acariciados. 

__

Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido

Oyó como en un sueño el palpitar lejano y constante de un corazón aliviado, los latidos sincrónicos del corazón de Kai acoplándose a los propios. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano fría del ruso- japonés y cerró los ojos, tratando de captar ese momento único y especial, ese segundo compartido que era sólo de ellos. Un momento dorado en la nada, que los abrazaba y aferraba sin querer soltarlos, un recuerdo para tiempos remotos que Tyson no quería perder por nada del mundo.

Le gustaba abrazarse por las noches a Kai, reconocer su aroma a tierra húmeda y dejarse acunar por el cuerpo fuerte y silencioso, que con un beso acallaba dudas y temores. Le gustaba pasar cada momento de oscuridad con aquel amante prohibido, saber que mientras estuviera con él, ya nada importaba. Todo desaparecía para Tyson una vez que enlazaba su cuerpo con el de Kai, formando una sola figura oscura, una fusión romántica de sueños inalcanzables. 

- Hace frío.- susurró. 

Había sido una tarde fresca.

Kai simplemente había escuchado su declaración de amor sin demostrar expresión alguna y se había marchado, desapareciendo de su campo de vista.

Él había llorado toda la noche en el regazo siempre confiable de Max y había amanecido dispuesto a olvidar.

Esa misma mañana, Kai se presentó en su casa. Sin decir palabra, lo besó con una ternura que Ty creyó imposible e hizo desaparecer el temor de su corazón. 

Una corriente de aire fresco que pronosticaba una noche fría, se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, rozando una y otra vez su desnudez expuesta. 

A veces... sentía esa inseguridad.

Un rumor lejano que se concentraba en su estomago en la forma de cientos de despistadas mariposas bailoteando, algo de sudor frío que le escurría por la columna vertebral cuando Kai parecía TAN distante. Tan... frío, indiferente.

Como si no estuviera ahí.

Como si se hubiera marchado lejos y aquel cuerpo que acompañaba a Ty, fuera sólo una sombra del verdadero Kai. Como si hubiera emprendido la marcha alejándose de Takao para siempre y a este no le quedara más que observarlo ir.

Y le dolía sentirse así y se aferraba con más fuerza a ese cuerpo amado, lo besaba con mas fiereza y trataba de amarlo con mayor pasión, buscando encontrarlo, tratando de mantenerlo a su lado aunque eso le costara el alma.

- ¿Kai? 

Cerró los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas saladas y ardientes que amenazaban con brotar de ellos. Aún así sentía la humedad corriendo por sus mejillas, llanto de rabia y de desesperación. 

- ¿Por qué lloras? 

__

La primera noche que pasaron juntos, Tyson se sintió sucio.

Se sintió marcado e impregnado de la marca de Kai, ultrajado en sus sentimientos sinceramente infantiles.

El placer había conllevado algo más que el gozo, algo profundo y lastimero que lo dañó más que cualquier otra cosa.

Había llorado en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Kai con sus sollozos.

Cuando éste secó sus lágrimas y le besó con la suavidad de un amante de verdad, Tyson decidió que daría cualquier cosa por él. 

¿Acaso eso importaba ahora? ¿Le interesaba saber porque demonios podía estar llorando? Tyson negó lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba, esquivando ansiosamente la mirada penetrante de Kai y buscando por el suelo sus ropas desperdigadas. Necesitaba irse. Salir de ese rincón asfixiante y respirar. 

Buscar un porqué. 

- ¿Ty? ¿Dónde vas?- Kai se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de detener al chico moreno.- ¿Qué pasa? 

Su voz era fría. Dura y cortante como metal. No había sentimientos ni comprensión en aquella voz... ¿Cómo era posible que amara a ese ser de hielo? Tyson observó unos segundos la expresión inescrutable del otro muchacho, los ojos carmín insondables como siempre... ese era Kai Hiwatari.

¿De verdad en algún momento quiso creer que iba a ser amado por él? ¿Tan iluso había sido?

- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Ty-chan?- farfulló el ruso- japonés, molesto. 

- Sólo suéltame, Kai. Quiero irme. 

__

Pero nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la realidad con Kai. 

Nunca pudo entender porque era así con él.

¿No lo amaba?

Eso debía de ser... sino. ¿Por qué no lo besaba en público? ¿Por qué rechazaba hasta el más mínimo contacto cuando estaban con más personas?

¿Por qué incluso en la intimidad continuaba siendo tan frío?

Tyson exploró la relación que llevaban, buscando un motivo por el cual Kai era así. 

Y sólo logró dañar más su ya alicaído corazón.

Observó con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir la mano pálida enganchada a su brazo derecho, reprimiendo el dolor que le causaba la situación. Se mordió el labio inferior con furia, sintiendo los dientes enterrarse en la carne hasta que el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre le impregnó la boca en amargura.

No quería tenerlo cerca... no quería salir más lastimado ante la evidencia del sufrimiento, del desdén. Del desamor.

Él amaba con una pasión casi letal al frío muchacho, de una manera racional que rayaba la inocencia de un niño. Amaba con el desenfreno propio del primer amor y se entregaba en cuerpo y alma como ofrenda a su amante, todo con tal de sentirse querido.

Y ahora, no se sentía amado.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? 

Los ojos le ardían por el esfuerzo de no llorar, la vista ya no era tan nítida y le quemaba el tratar de enfocar con serenidad en Kai. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir y un constante cosquilleo en los párpados le indicó que no iban a demorar mucho.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Kai Hiwatari, entre todas las personas?

¿Por qué él?

¿Y por qué él lo había aceptado?

- Tyson, detente. 

__

Bastaba que Tala estuviera a menos de un metro de él, cuando Kai ya había sacado con el entrecejo fruncido a Ty de ahí. El menor contacto con el pelirrojo era sinónimo de un gruñido sin sentido y la partida instantánea del lugar.

Los celos parecían inconscientes en el ruso- japonés, cualquier acercamiento a alguien que no fuera él era suficiente para reacciones descontroladas. 

Nunca lo había dañado físicamente. 

Pero su silencio ante las interrogantes por sus acciones era algo fuera de la comprensión de Ty-chan.

Kai nunca daba explicaciones.

Era celoso y Tyson debía aceptarlo como era.

Amarlo así se llevara su propia vida por delante.

Se acomodó las ropas como mejor pudo, las manos torpes tratando de no enredarse con los botones y las cremalleras, forcejeando bruscamente con los cordones de los tenis que parecían ponerse de acuerdo a no obedecerle. Un sollozo le convulsionó el cuerpo, en un remezón violento que le provocó frío, al tiempo que se levantaba y daba un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta. 

Kai lo iba a detener. 

De una manera que a Ty le resultaba curiosa, sus encuentros siempre terminaban con él tratando de escapar de los brazos y caricias y Kai manteniéndolo a su lado en una condena agridulce de esclavo sumiso. No importaba cuan mal se sintiera, un beso le hacía olvidar la frialdad para entregarse a la ofrenda temblorosa de la semi calidez del ruso.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta con suavidad, como si temiera romperla con el simple toque, y la giro con cuidado, deseando de una manera dolorosa que la puerta no quisiera abrirse.

Kai lo iba a detener.

El pasillo lo enfrentó con violencia, la luz blanca cegándolo por momentos ante el contraste de la oscuridad en la habitación y el exterior luminoso. Se detuvo titubeante, tratando de adaptar sus ojos azules a la realidad, pasando una mano sudorosa por la frente. 

Quería darse vuelta y mirar a Kai.

Quería ver su expresión ante la partida inminente.

Porque Kai lo iba a detener ¿verdad?

Porque él lo amaba.

Salió de la habitación con andar trémulo, en medio de una súplica. Si se iba... ya no iba a haber vuelta atrás. 

Y Kai ya no iba a poder detenerlo otra vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, un suspiro largamente retenido, lacerante y quejumbroso se escapó de su garganta. 

Amaba y no era amado. En ese caso... sólo quedaba olvidar.

¿Y cómo se supone que hace uno para olvidar? 

¿Si has amado por tanto tiempo, que haces con ese amor?

Takao avanzó de manera indecisa por el largo pasillo, temblando de pies a cabeza, un hálito de luz dorado concentrándose en torno a su alma apesadumbrada. Kai no dijo nada.

No lo había detenido.

Lo había dejado desaparecer, marcharse.

Aún sabiendo que eso podía significar el fin.

¿El fin de qué?

Kai encendió un cigarrillo con dedos hábiles, los ojos carmín hipnotizados con el humo sinuoso. Exhaló una profunda bocanada y soltó todo el aire contenido.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus rasgos.

Había aprendido a sonreír con Ty.

El mismo que acababa de salir de esa habitación, llorando.

Destrozado.

Pensando que no era amado.

¿Lo amaba?

Claro que sí.

Era imposible conocer a Tyson y no amarlo. Imposible haber visto cada una de sus acciones y acostumbrarse a sus sonrisas sin enamorarse irremediablemente.

Él era el chico de hielo, pero algo de ese hielo se había derretido ante la dulzura de Takao.

Y lo amaba.

Y dolía saber que no podía decírselo.

Pensar que algún día dejaría de amarlo... y que Tyson sería sólo un hermoso capricho del pasado. Un recuerdo fugaz de los tiempos de adolescencia. 

Pero nada más que eso.

¿Dañarlo ahora para no lastimarlo después?

Kai sonrió algo más marcadamente, pero sin ninguna alegría.

Ya volvería y todo comenzaría de nuevo. Y él sería incapaz de decirle lo que sentía y Tyson volvería a llorar.

¿Era eso justo?

No iba a volver.

Tyson enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y elevó la mirada al cielo. Ese cielo oscuro, con las luces débiles de las estrellas.

No iba a volver para ser nuevamente el juguete de Kai.

No volvería.

Cerró los ojos para no ver a su alrededor, a ese mundo cruel y gris.

Iba a volver ¿Verdad?

La duda lo atacó repentinamente, junto con un escalofrío brusco. Una hilera de hormigas recorriendo su espina dorsal y que lo hizo temblar.

Sin Tyson... él no podía vivir.

Él era su razón de ser. Una vida carente de sonrisas no valía la pena. Tenía que volver. 

Iba a volver...

Observó el cielo cuajado de estrellas lejanas y cerró los ojos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor creciente en su pecho.

¿Y si no volvía?

****

OWARI

Eso fue todo. Ya no queda nada que hacerle, salió así. Me gusta hacer finales ambiguos, en los que no nos queda claro que diablos paso (jejejeje... lean Condenados para cerciorarse).

Espero Tsuki que te haya gustado v.v ya ves a lo que me refería escribir apurada.

Comentarios... ¿Por qué no pinchan donde dice submit review?

Besotes y suerte

Lizz


End file.
